The Girl With Two Souls
by The Grim Blade
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos had a normal life up until a month before her graduation from Sanctum Primary. As a future huntress in training, she expects to deal with many strange or life threatening situations in her life. Whether it's the creatures of grimm or bandits. What she did not expect was a strange voice appearing in her mind that claimed to be another person trapped in there.
1. Prologue

**The Girl With Two Souls**

 **-Prologue-**

Sunlight beamed through the windows of a classroom, the rays of warm afternoon light lit the space enough that there was really no need for the overhead lights being on. Young boys and girls occupied the school desks as they reluctantly scribbled away their notes on what the teacher was currently teaching.

Sanctum Primary, where this seemingly innocent school room was located, was known for many things. Besides its impressive record of students with well honed fighting skills, it was also known for providing its students with as much knowledge as they could possibly give before transferring to a top notch huntsman Academy like Haven or Beacon.

One student in particular, a long red haired girl, was throwing all of her attention into her studies.

Pyrrha Nikos, a four time Mistral Regional tournament winner, the face of Pumpkin Pete's cereal, and the pride of Sanctum, was doing her best to shut herself away from those around her. Not that she was arrogant or full of herself, or felt like she was above her fellow classmates, but that the students around her could not see her for who she truly was beyond the famous up and coming huntress. Only for her fame and, one especially bad time, fortune. But, she was still polite to everyone and did not go out of her way to brush those sort of people off. She still holds a small amount of hope that the future holds at least one person that sees her for who she is.

 _ **"** **Dear God in heaven, somebody shoot me in the heart with an arrow. This teacher's voice is s-o-o monotone,"**_ the voice in her head complained.

Unfortunately there was one person in particular that she could not brush off, no matter what she did. Though she couldn't really call him a person per se, after all he was just a random voice in her head. A voice that she swears is the start of her raging insanity as a result from not having any real sort of human companionship in her brief seventeen years of life.

If it wasn't for the fact that the voice didn't seem malicious, and only made itself known about a month ago, she would have checked herself into the nearest mental hospital. Really, the voice just provided color commentary on what was going on. For better or worse, Pyrrha couldn't decide.

" _He's not_ that _bad,"_ Pyrrha mentally replied as, as good as she was, she focused on taking her notes and carrying a mental conversation with her new resident in her head.

 _ **"** **You're kidding me right? I might only have been stuck in your noggin for the past month or so, but I can safely bet that his voice has not changed tone, pitch, or volume the entire time he's talked this year."**_

Pyrrha just rolled her eyes despite the voice actually being right. She knew the voice could feel and see the action, or so it claimed. Pyrrha knew she should be more worried about the state of her mental health, what with carrying on a conversation with someone who wasn't really there, but some part of her just didn't feel the need to. It could be the fact that the voice was the only source of real, subjectively speaking, stimulating conversation she has had in years that didn't revolve around her fame.

A sad, but true, fact of her life really.

 _ **"** **Silver lining, at least we only have that one combat test left today before we finally graduate. Won't have to listen to this droll dude drone on and on and on about boring stuff, kinda weird that he insists on lecturing at the end of the school year since there aren't any more tests. Beacon is next after this, right?"**_

Pyrrha idly doodled the symbol of Beacon Academy with her pencil on the edge of her paper and smiled, " _Yes, hopefully I can finally find someone who wants to be a real friend to me there... And has a physical presence."_

The voice was silent for a moment before Pyrrha felt what could only be described as a mental smile. It was a simple but complex action that had to be experienced to be fully understood.

 _ **"** **I'm sure you'll find someone there. Hell, maybe even**_ **someones** _ **."**_

" _Let's not get greedy just yet,"_ Pyrrha replied, unsure of what to make with the voice's tone. " _I'd rather not jinx myself."_

 _ **"** **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good luck on your next test,"**_ the voice went silent.

Pyrrha was broken out of her mental thoughts as the bell for the class rang, all of the students instantly jumping out of their seats in a rush to get to the next class. Pyrrha was slower as she gathered up her supplies and stuffed them into her bag. The usual throng of students surrounding her, fighting each other for the chance to get her attention.

Pyrrha slinked out of the crowd as they were distracted, hurriedly fast walking out of the door and into the halls. Her final test took place in Sanctum Primary's combat arena building, she and many other students would battle one another and the instructor would grade them accordingly. The trip to the combat arena was uneventful and Pyrrha took her seat in the benches.

The arena was an underwhelming looking building. Despite the success of the school in more recent years, Sanctum Primary was originally non-combat focused. Thanks to budget cuts when it was first converted the school was forced to use the gymnasium as its official arena for combat testing. Over the years as Sanctum gained ground, the gym was slowly but surely being remodeled into something more suited for today's combat simulation and instruction. The simple gym look was kept as a memorial to the starting days of the school even as new technology was being added.

As the last of the students filed into the arena the instructor took her place in the center of the arena's stage. The young, sharply dressed, and perky brunette did a quick roll call and wasted no time explaining the matches.

"Alright students, this is your final exam of the year. You will be chosen, at random, by the monitor over there," she gestured with her hand up to the holographic board off to the side of the arena, "I will grade you over how well I believe you did and send the grades straight to the principal. After the match you will head over to his office to see if you passed and when you can expect your graduation credentials to be sent to the Academy of your choice if you should so choose. Any questions?"

The teacher paused and looked around the room, finding no one requiring answers she simply nodded, "Then let's begin. And I must remind you that you do not necessarily need to _win_ these fights in order to graduate. Simply doing a good job could be enough."

The portraits of the various students on the holographic board spun and the tests began.

* * *

 _ **"** **Well, I'd say that went well,"**_ the voice remarked as Pyrrha strolled out of the front of the school. The principal gave her high praise as he reviewed everything that the combat instructor relayed to him and sent it with his personal recommendation to the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Indeed, it went marvelously," Pyrrha agreed with a soft smile as she started her walk home.

 _ **"** **Ya know, maybe you shouldn't be replying out loud even if we're alone. If anyone comes along they'll think you're batshit crazy."**_ The voice paused before adding, " _ **Though I'm sure they won't say it to your face, since you could easily kick their ass from here to Vacuo."**_

Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth and giggled, " _I'm sure it wouldn't come to that."_

 _ **"** **Hey, I'm just saying."**_

Ten minutes later, Pyrrha entered her home and made a beeline for her room. Ignoring the darkness of the house, she had long since memorized the layout of her home. Trekking up the stairs two steps at a time, she entered her room.

 _ **"** **No lights are on in the house, seems your mother is still on that mission?"**_

Pyrrha dropped her schoolbag at the foot of her bed, kicked her heels off to some corner of her room, and with a sigh, fell on top of her bed. "So it would seem," she replied.

" _ **Well chin up, I'm sure she'll be here to see you off when it's time to leave for Beacon. She's a strong huntress from what I've seen, so she'll easily kick the ass of any grimm out there and be here in time for dinner."**_

"I sure hope so," Pyrrha muttered as she turned herself over to take a nap.

 **(A/N) Here is the prologue for this new story, set just before the beginning of the show.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Girl With Two Souls

-Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon-

Pyrrha sighed as she sat down on one of the many uncomfortable benches in Mistral's Multi-Continental Airship terminal, a large building built on the high edge of the cliff on the Mistral Sea. Several docks were jutting out to allow ships to fly in and out. Pyrrha watched the many different kinds of people walk past her, though not paying much mind to the starstruck fans that had happened to notice her.

Pyrrha was waiting for her flight to become ready for boarding, idly playing with one of the straps on her traveling bag.

" _ **You seem a little out of it,"**_ the voice in her head interjected. " _ **What's up?"**_

Pyrrha didn't answer immediately, opting to people watch.

After nearly a minute of silence, she finally responded, " _I had just hoped that mother would've been back by now, it's been three months. If she didn't call every now and then, I would've thought she'd died. I never get to see her enough, and now that I'm going to Beacon I doubt that I'll get to see her for a long time."_

The voice seemed to mull her answer over as it hummed in thought.

" _ **I suppose I can see where you're coming from,"**_ the voice finally replied. " _ **But hey, just remember that you have the rest of your life ahead of you. I'm sure that in no time at all, you two will be reunited and you can show off your new friends to her. I'll try and keep the charm to a minimum, to give the others a chance."**_

Pyrrha giggled at the voice's attempt at humor, but she couldn't help but notice that the voice seemed just a bit sad near the end of his pep talk, even with his attempt at humor to dissolve it. She didn't comment on the fact, believing that the voice was just remembering something from his supposed past. Pyrrha was about to thank him for his help when the terminal's intercom clicked on and a pleasant female voice echoed throughout the building.

"Will the passengers for the flight to Vale please line up at dock three? I repeat, will the passengers for the flight to Vale please line up at dock three. Thank you, and have a safe trip," the intercom clicked off.

" _ **Guess that's our flight,"**_ the voice stated.

Pyrrha grabbed her bag and got up from her seat, making sure Miló and Akoúo̱ were properly secured before jogging up to the forming line at dock three. She patiently waited as the line moved slowly forward.

" _ **God I hate airports,"**_ the voice complained. When the line was held up because one person was complaining that he couldn't bring his drink on board, Pyrrha couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The ride to Vale itself and the minor two day wait after that for Beacon Academy to open its doors for the future hunters in training was fairly uneventful. That didn't mean that nothing actually happened, but at this point foaming at the mouth fans was a common occurrence in Pyrrha's life now.

Pyrrha grabbed her things and entered the bullhead that was taking her and all of the other prospective students to Beacon. Now that she was finally away from the civilian masses she could focus on her new future in Beacon Academy. Even if she still felt sad that she couldn't see her mother one last time.

" _ **You know… despite how much I pity you right now with all this celebrity attention, I found that the guy trying to throw his boxers at us and being tackled by the police before he could was extremely hilarious."**_

Pyrrha cracked a smile despite herself as she took a seat by a window.

" _ **Now there's a smile, can't keep yourself down like this. It ain't healthy."**_

" _I suppose you're right, I must keep looking towards the future,"_ Pyrrha thought.

" _ **That's the spirit!"**_

Pyrrha was brought out of her mental conversation by the bullhead's engines turning on full force and lifting off, she calmly stared out the window near her seat and watched the landscape pass by. Her appreciation for the land did not last long as a holographic screen appeared on a nearby window.

"The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department," spoke a man's voice as a mug shot of the master criminal was plastered on the screen.

" _ **I kinda just want to punch that smirk off him."**_

Pyrrha just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she ignored the rest of the news program, " _Yes, it sure does look punchable doesn't it?"_

The voice just chuckled in her head.

The news program was cut off as the holographic image of a blonde haired woman appeared on the window. Pyrrha knew her to be Glynda Goodwitch, a top ranking huntress and the assistant to the esteemed headmaster of the school. Feeling like this could be important, Pyrrha focused her attention on the older huntress.

After Glynda finished her "Welcome to Beacon" speech Pyrrha looked back out the window to see the school drawing closer.

"This is it," Pyrrha muttered, licking her lips and tightening her hold on her bag. "Our new life is only minutes away."

" _ **You scared?"**_ the voice asked.

Pyrrha slightly shook her head, " _No, not scared… Nervous perhaps?"_

" _ **Yeah, nervous sounds about right. Bet you're not the only one too."**_

Pyrrha chuckled as she heard a commotion a little down the hall, a blond haired girl and a smaller red-haired one freaking out. From what little she could hear, Pyrrha figured it was something about puke and shoes. Another blond haired boy was off to the side looking miserable as he hunched over a trash can.

" _ **Seems like those guys are having fun,"**_ the voice quipped.

"Seems so," Pyrrha giggled.

* * *

The blonde puking boy from before was the first to exit the bullhead as he aimed directly for the trashcan right next to the bullhead's ramp, Pyrrha noted. As far as she knew motion sickness was a common problem, perhaps he would be able to find some medicine to help with that. After all, that was a problem that could be detrimental to a hunter.

Pyrrha turned her gaze from the miserable looking boy and finally took in the sight of Beacon Academy in person.

" _ **It's…"**_

"Beautiful," Pyrrha finished.

" _ **Yeah… So very different than looking at it through a computer screen."**_

Pyrrha didn't reply as she started forward, making sure to catch as many details as possible before heading towards the school's combat area. The star student slowly walked around the Academy's statue, examining the piece of art that showed the hope the school will try and bring to the world of Remnant.

"It's a beautiful piece isn't it?" A woman's voice startled Pyrrha out of her observation.

Pyrrha looked over and saw Glynda Goodwitch herself standing off to the side, a holo pad held in the crook of an arm. The blonde woman pushed her glasses up her nose and continued, "It was commissioned by an old friend of Ozpin's back when he first became the school's headmaster."

Pyrrha turned and faced the headmaster's assistant, "It's a very lovely statue."

" _ **Well then, stating the obvious aren't we?"**_

" _Quiet you!"_

Glynda simply smiled at the young girl, not knowing a thing about her angry mental shout, "Indeed it is. Now, how about we walk and talk, the combat arena is not too far."

Pyrrha nodded and followed the older huntsman's quick pace.

"Normally I do not greet student candidates before the initiation, but the headmaster and I have made a special exception for you, Ms. Nikos," Glynda said as new and old student alike parted around the two of them. Pyrrha just smiled at the older woman as she continued, "We expect great things from you, not many receive the personal recommendation from the principal of Sanctum Primary. He always had very high standards, we could count on our hands the amount of students he has given this honor to."

"It certainly feels like an honor, ma'am," Pyrrha honestly replied.

"Both your academic and physical entrance exams received the highest scores, but don't let that get to your head. There are a few amongst this year that had come very close to yours, so be sure to study and train even harder than before."

"I'll do my best," Pyrrha said, and she meant it too. Despite her disdain for the lack of social contact that came with the fame, competing had always been fun. Even in schoolwork, there was always that certain satisfaction that came with getting a good grade.

"And that's all we can ask for," Glynda replied as the two of them came to a stop before a set of large doors. "You can set your belongings down along the edge of the room, the headmaster will be saying a few words before it's time to get ready for bed. Be sure to place your belongings in your assigned locker before lights out, I also recommend you get plenty of rest for tomorrow's initiation. It will be very eventful."

Pyrrha watched as the professor clack away on her heels, likely to get the last of her work finished. The young huntress to be took a deep breath and opened the doors to the arena, swiftly walking inside. Placing her bag next to an empty section of the wall, Pyrrha looked around the room. Many different kinds of people could be seen, each with their own unique weapons and personalities.

" _ **Huh, how weird it is to see these people as anything but a black shadow."**_

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow, " _Uh, what?"_

" _ **Nothing, nothing. So, what now?"**_

" _I guess we… wait?"_

" _ **Ugh, sounds boring."**_

As Pyrrha looked around at the smiling people talking to each other like old friends, she couldn't help but agree.

Nearly half an hour passed with nothing really happening, then suddenly the doors to the arena opened and a younger than normal red covered girl entered the building alongside the blonde puke boy from the bullhead.

" _ **You should totally call him Vomit Boy,"**_ the voice helpfully supplied.

" _That's mean!"_ Pyrrha chastised, though even she couldn't keep a giggle from slipping out.

The red girl sprinted off to a busty blonde-haired girl that had flagged her down, leaving the other blonde to stand around awkwardly.

"Hey, wait!" He shouted to the fleeing girl. "Agh, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Pyrrha watched the blonde haired boy slumped down ever so slightly before walking further into the crowd of students.

" _ **A nice, quirky girl? You missed your cue, Pyrrha. I mean, what's quirkier than the girl with the voice in her head?"**_

" _Haha, very funny."_

Pyrrha didn't pay much attention to him after he left, instead, she looked up to the stage where Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon were walking towards the microphone. Ozpin stood in front of the microphone first, clearing his throat as the crowd of students quieted before he spoke.

"I'll... keep this brief," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you... and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that said the headmaster slowly walked off the stage, seemingly lost in thought. Glynda quickly walked in front of the microphone to tell the students where to gather to sleep and to prepare themselves for tomorrow's initiation.

" _That was certainly a… interesting first speech of the year. Wouldn't you agree?"_

" _ **Up to you to take the first step…"**_ was the quiet whisper of the voice, seemingly lost in its own world.

" _Hello?"_ Pyrrha tried again.

" _ **Huh? Oh, right, yeah. The guy seemed really out of it."**_

Pyrrha gathered her belongings and followed the crowd, " _Is there something wrong?"_

" _ **Nah, nothing's wrong. Just a bit lost in thought is all,"**_ the voice attempted to soothe her worries.

Pyrrha didn't pursue the subject any more than needed, for now.

 **(A/N) Got most of the story planned out well enough now. Guess I can actually start working on writing more when I can.**


End file.
